


That's All I Need

by belladhanna



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladhanna/pseuds/belladhanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's in a rut. Eliot helps him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome suzieconfused & kiwi_as over on LJ, to help me out for jendavis's birthday. I hope everyone else enjoys it too. :)

He’d washed the dishes, put them away and made sure the kitchen was spotless. He couldn’t sleep if it wasn’t. It was something his Momma had instilled in him as a child.

He enjoyed the quietness of the routine. The follow through of cleaning up after cooking and eating a good meal. It calmed him even though Alec had been standing behind him staring holes in the back of his head for the last five minutes of it. Something had been on his mind, but he’d rebuffed all of Eliots attempts to talk about it during dinner.

“El?”

“Yea?”

Alec sighed. “I…look I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m just in a funky mood. I don’t mean to put it off on you. I’m just outta sorts.”

Eliot turned to face him. “Look, I don’t mind ya havin’ bad days, just don’t shut me out. Is there anything I can do? You want me to leave you alone for a bit?”

Alec’s eyes widened. “No! I’m just, I’m in a rut and I can’t figure out how to get out of it.”

Eliot grinned wickedly.

“Well I can think of a few things to help you get out of your rut.” He put his arms around Alec’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing him softly, licking and nibbling at his bottom lip. Alec sighed and pulled Eliot closer, trying to make them one person. Eliot fisted Alec’s shirt with one hand, and held the back of his neck with the other. He licked Alec’s bottom lip and sucked his tongue.

Alec’s knees nearly gave out and he broke the kiss for air.

He looked at Eliot who was flushing and gorgeous. His eyes were blown with want, lips pink and full, skin flushing and it was all because of him.

“That’s all I need” he thought to himself and smiled. He’d been so wrapped in work, doing Nate’s bidding, making sure no one was following the team, and keeping up with his games, he almost forgot the one thing that kept him from going full on ape-shit insane.

Kissing Eliot Spencer.

Alec smiled, unwrapped himself from Eliot and walked him to the bedroom. His rut was over. Now he just had to ‘apologize’ to Eliot for being in a pissy mood all night.

He’d figure something out.


End file.
